


Shear Love

by araihs8



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Reader, Happy Ending, Nekoma, True Love, You Hate Him At First, canon kuroo, dorky kuroo, genuine love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araihs8/pseuds/araihs8
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic! It's a Fem!Reader x Kuroo (Haikyuu!!). In the beginning, you can't stand him but he makes his way towards your heart and you both fall in love! It's going to be a cute romance story with a happy ending. Hope you guys enjoy! :)
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 17





	1. Short Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> (Also if you didn't know I made it 'Shear' instead of 'Sheer' for a reason ;) )

You sat at your desk, waiting for the homeroom teacher to arrive. You stare at the clock. The sound of its ticking hidden beneath the voices that fill the class. You placed your chin on your hand and sighed, bored out of your mind. You usually stayed by yourself so you had no one to talk the period away with. Not like you wanted to anyway. You turn to your left, looking out the window.

_When’s the teacher gonna come? Ugh, it’s sunny and we have P.E. today. I hate sweating. Hm, what’s for lunch again. Oh, right it’s-_

Your thoughts were cut off by the sound of a hard slam of a door and footsteps following it. You notice that it’s your teacher and automatically the whole class scrambles to their seats. 

“Good morning, class. Since it’s the first of the month, we’ll be changing seats.” A slight murmur engulfs the class and your teacher pulls out six sheets. He pinned the papers on the board, each lining up with a row of desks.

“Now then, each row come up and look at your designated seating chart. After you all get settled, I’ll take attendance.” Everyone rushes over but you stay back, waiting for the number of people to slowly diminish. You hated crowds but, not because you were anxious or anything, you just didn’t like interacting with people. When it’s your turn, you walk up and try to find your name. Your eyes land on the letters spelling out Y/N and look directly next to it, anxious about who your new desk partner will be.

_Kozume Kenma. Where have I heard that from? Well, I hope they’re not loud or annoying._

You brush the thought off and just think to yourself that you heard it during attendance. You walk over to the seat placed at the last desk of the second row. A great place for someone as reserved as you. Thankfully, Kenma hadn’t arrived next to you yet so you had time to put your things away and plan on how to avoid talking to him. As you place the last notebook inside your desk, a glimpse of blonde hair comes into your view from the side. You turn to find the boy sitting in the seat next to you. 

_Ah, so this is Kenma? Haven’t seen him around before but he doesn’t look so bad._

He doesn’t say a word as he settles in and you’re just as silent. The teacher begins taking attendance and the day begins.

_______

Lunch arrives and you start to stretch, deciding whether to have lunch from the vending machine or the cafeteria. The day wasn’t as bad as you expected, mainly because your new desk partner seems to be keeping to himself just like you. You push your chair back and start to stand up until a strangely familiar voice calls out from the front of the class.

“Oi! Kenma!” You look up at who it may be and see a boy with a serious case of bedhead come towards you and the boy he’s looking for. You silently watch him from your seat, trying to figure out who he was. He stops right in front of you and stares, glancing at Kenma and back to you.

“So, who’s your new lady friend, Kenma?” He says with a weird smirk. Your eyes widen when you hear the words come out of his mouth.

_Who the hell is he?!_

“Who are you?” You ask with a hint of annoyance. His smirk only grows wider.

“I’m Tetsurou Kuroo, and you?” Then it hits you. He’s Kuroo, the eccentric third year that always comes to Kenma for lunch. 

_So that’s where I heard Kenma’s name. This is gonna be a hassle to deal with every day._

And with that thought in mind, you decide to make sure to let Kuroo know that him talking to you right now will not become a daily thing.

“Like that’s any of your business.” You stand up and quickly make your way out of the room before he has any time to reply. You close the door behind you and walk off towards the vending machine.

“Who would’ve thought you’d pick a fiery one, thought the shy ones were more your type.” Kuroo teases.

“Shut up, she’s just my desk partner.” Kenma scolded. He pulls out his PSP and starts playing as Kuroo grabs an unoccupied chair and unpacks his lunch.

You start heading back, praying that he got the hint and left. You only grabbed a strawberry milk box since the irritation that came from Kuroo depleted your appetite. You slid the door open and peeked at your seat only to see him looking up at you with that stupid grin. 

“Well, look who decided to join us?” He said, pretending to be shocked. You ignored his remark and sat down. 

_Just ignore him._

You pull out your science notebook and try to study while disregarding his presence. You flip through the pages until he catches sight of what the writing says.

“Hey! You’re studying for science, right?” He says with an obvious tone of excitement. This only made you flinch at the sudden sound. You look at him, his face only inches away from your notes. You pull your book back and glare at him, hoping that he takes the hint this time. He backs away slowly as he notices your expression. 

“Sorry, didn’t know it was a sensitive subject.” He chuckles. He waits for a bit before saying, “Get it? Since science is a subject and I said I didn’t know it was a-”

“Yeah, I got it! No need to explain.” You almost scream. He looks at you with wide eyes and his lips in a straight line. But, that doesn’t last too long as he continues.

“Oh, so you have good humor, I see.” He leans back onto your desk.

“No, it was just stupid so it was easy to understand.” You shoot back. You decide it’s not worth trying to ward him off with your scare tactics since they won’t work. You place your book back down and get back to looking them over. He let out a small laugh before going back to eating.

You were glad to finally have a little silence. He wasn’t as irritating this way. As you flipped the page your hair fell forward. Your hair flowed down to your mid-back and was a pretty shade of (H/C). It was soft and smooth, so it was easily manageable. You never liked having your hair up because you felt bare. But, it looked just as nice with it up as it did down, streaming across your shoulders. You push the strand back behind your ear and notice Kuroo’s eyes glued to you. 

“Y’know, I really love girls with long hair..” You freeze at his compliment. You were never good at receiving compliments, so getting one from a boy who made your blood pressure rise just from the sight of him was even worse. Nonetheless, you were still annoyed he kept talking to you. 

“If I had shorter hair, would you leave me alone?” You let out with some actual curiosity behind it. 

“Maybe.” He replies, adoring your (H/C) locks. “It’d be a shame if you cut them.” Then your mind came to a sudden realization.

_Hmm...maybe…_

_______

You head home, to your empty apartment that your parents provided so you could stay closer to school. They wanted you to go to a good school but they couldn’t afford to move all three of you. So instead, they saved up money for your one-room apartment to get you a better education. You’re truly grateful for the sacrifices they made getting you this place but you had to admit, it did get a bit lonely at times. But, nevermore you always did enjoy solitude. 

You opened the door and went straight to your room. You set down your things and changed into something comfortable. You walk over to your mirror, brushing your hair out with your fingers.

_I mean, I could use a change._

You glance at your desk and spot your pair of scissors. You grab it without hesitation and hold it up.

_Welp, there’s no going back now._

You open the blades, putting a chunk of your hair in between, and close them. 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all were satisfied with the first chapter! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. See you next chapter! :)


	2. Make Up Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit longer than the last one, I hope you don't mind! If you like having longer chapters, please let me know. Enjoy! :)

You sat at your desk, fingers combing through your new hair and sliding out once near your shoulders. The time passed quickly, and it was finally lunch. You stood up and made your way to the same vending machine as yesterday. Walking with your milk in hand, you reach the door to the classroom and pause.

_Here we go._

You slide the door open and walk in, catching the eye of the same obnoxious guy from yesterday. He stares at you blankly as you make your way to your seat and sit. You place your milk box to the side to pull out a notebook to start studying. A few seconds pass by before the man with a look of pure shock speaks.

“Your hair! What happened?!” Kuroo exclaimed. You look up at him, making sure to look him right in the eye.

“I cut it. So don’t talk to me anymore.” You deadpanned. He became speechless and started stumbling over his words. A small chuckle came from next to you. You turn to find Kenma snickering into his hand. You’re slightly taken aback by this. The stone-faced deskmate was laughing. 

“Hey Kenma, what’s so funny? Huh?” Kuroo said a bit hurt. 

“You, obviously.” He replied after calming himself down. 

“Eh, this is serious, you know.” He whined.

“How? It’s my hair.” You intervened. 

“Yeah, Kuroo. She cut her hair because she didn’t want to deal with you. That says something.” Kenma says. 

“Just leave her alone.” And with that, he goes back to playing on his PSP as if none of this even happened. You look back at Kuroo, who’s eyeing your somewhat uneven ends. 

“Listen to your friend.” You said sternly. He snapped out of his trance, glanced at your face, and went back to his lunch. Fortunately, he didn’t bother you for the rest of the period. He left without speaking a word to you, leaving you and Kenma alone.

“Thanks for earlier. I don’t think I’d be able to shake him off if it weren’t for you.” The blonde just shrugs as he puts his gaming system away.  
“It was nothing. It was funny to watch him freak out.” The image of Kuroo and his almost horrified look pops back into mind. You lightly laugh to yourself since he looked ridiculous. 

“Yeah, it really was. Is he always like that?” You ask.

“For the most part. He acts like a mom most of the time, especially during volleyball practice.” 

_Volleyball practice?_

“You guys play volleyball?” When you first saw Kenma, you didn’t take him for the type that played sports.

“Yeah, and we have a practice match today.” He replied. Kenma seemed more responsive today but you didn’t mind.

“Mind if I come and watch? I got nothing to do today.” Yeah, Kuroo was going to be there but it seemed like he learned his lesson so you weren’t really worried. Plus, Kenma’s also going to be there so if anything did happen he could probably take care of it. 

“I don’t really care.” He said with a passive tone. You nod your head in understanding and the two of you went back to the regular silence as the next class began.

_______

The bell rang and with that, the school day had ended. The teacher dismissed the class and everyone started to pack up. Kenma had his things already ready and headed out. You took your time getting your things, trying not to awkwardly follow him to the gym. After you were sure he wasn’t near, you headed out as well. 

You’ve only ever been to the gym for P.E. class and school ceremonies. You’ve never done any sports since you didn’t like sweating and the only club you were in was the ‘Going Home’ club. So, naturally, you had nothing to do after school. You didn’t mind it but it does get boring quickly. Maybe going to watch a practice match will be a nice change. 

The gym entrance grew closer and closer until you found yourself walking in and going up top, onto the balcony. A few girls were sitting a few seats away from you, giggling to themselves. You glanced down and around the gym to realize the team hasn’t come out yet. You set your bag down beside you and lean onto the rail. You took your phone out so you could kill the time by playing games. A few minutes passed before you heard footsteps and voices come from below. You look down to find the team making their way to the equipment. You could easily see the tall players, which consisted of Kuroo, a silver-haired guy who seemed to be annoying a small light-haired brunette, and a few others you couldn’t distinguish. Your eyes watch as they set up the net, stretch, and start running warm-up drills. Some of the members began to spike the ball to the other side where people were trying to block the ball. This went on for a few minutes before more people came into the gym. You guessed it was the team they were going against. 

The coaches greeted each other just and the teams did the same. The teams began to mingle and you spot Kenma being approached by a bright-orange-haired boy. You’d thought he’d be annoyed if he began to talk to him but, out of surprise, Kenma seemed fine. A bit more than fine since you think you saw a smile on his face. But, before you can confirm whether he was or not, one of the coaches blew his whistle and the players scrambled to their sides of the court. You sat down and put your legs between the poles and left your feet to hang. 

_Let’s see how they play._

You’ve never watched Nekoma play before but from what you heard from others, it sounded like they’re pretty good. You scanned over the positioning of the players. You only knew a few positions, like libero, setter, and spiker, because of P.E. class but, other than that, you were clueless. 

The match began with a blow of the whistle and the ball flew up from a tall boy with black hair from the opposing team. The ball came down on Nekoma’s side, heading straight for the small brunette from earlier. He hit it back up and it slowly went to the net but not over. Kenma moved next to the net, waiting for the ball with his hands up in the air. 

“Inuoka!” Kenma shouts. Someone with spiky brown hair, Inuoka you thought, moved his body straight and jumped as Kenma tossed the ball to him. With a quick movement, the ball slammed into the opposite team’s floor and the first point went to Nekoma. 

_Woah, that was pretty cool._

More points were gained by each team and it was finally at set point for Nekoma. Although it was their set point, the other team, which name you figured out is Karasuno, has a terrifyingly quick spike attack. So, it was truly anyone’s game. You’ve never been invested in sports before but this time, watching the ball move through the air had butterflies flying in your stomach. 

The ball went up and over to Karasuno’s side, which got gracefully received by their #1, which was heard to be Daichi. The ball passed through the air and towards that setter, whom they called Kageyama. He stayed in position as that orange-haired boy who talked to Kenma earlier, Hinata, ran to the side. He jumped high and swung but the ball never came to him. It was a decoy! The spiker with a shaved head, Tanaka, ran up and jumped as the ball was being tossed to him. He leaped into the air as the ball came into his hand and towards Nekoma. 

“Take that!” Tanaka screams. Suddenly, a hand comes up and hits the ball back onto Karasuno’s side. Kuroo’s hair moved out of his face, revealing his smug smirk as he watches Tanaka’s confident expression fall. The ball hits the floor and bounces away off the court. The whole court stays silent before a whistle blows. 

“Nekoma wins this set!” The assistant coach announces. Nekoma yells in celebration as Karasuno looks defeated for a bit before picking themselves up again and huddling together, most likely to think of a new strategy for the next set. 

_I’m not gonna lie, Kuroo did look pretty cool just now._

You have to admit it. Yes, every time you saw the guy it looked like he just woke up from a 5-hour nap but when he played volleyball he almost turned into a different person. And that person looked pretty cool. 

The next set was won by Karsuno but in the end, Nekoma had won 2 out of the 3 sets, which meant they won the match. You checked your phone and decided it was time for you to head home and start on homework. You picked up your bag and made your way down. As you were walking down the stairs, you made eye contact with Kenma. You just smiled and waved. He sent a small wave back which Kuroo just happened to see. His eyes made his way to yours, followed by that same smolder. You internally facepalm because the last thing you wanted was for him to notice you watched his match.

“Yo! Y/N!” He shouts your way. You pause as you realize you never told him your name. 

“How do you know my name?” You say as he walks over to you, Kenma slowly trailing behind. 

“I saw it on that seating chart yesterday.” Of course, he did. After you rudely shoved him off when he asked for your name, obviously he’d try to find it another way. 

“How’d you like our game?” He asked. 

“You guys were good. It was fun to watch.” You swore you saw his eyes sparkle at that compliment.  
“I knew you’d enjoy it. Oh, wait, I gotta introduce you to someone. I think you two are really alike.” Kuroo walks over to a tall blonde with glasses and drags him over to you. You can tell, just from his expression, he’s pissed.

“And how am I like a short, puny girl like her?” The blonde spits out. His rudeness doesn’t faze you much but you weren’t expecting that from someone who looks like their bones would snap in half if you sat on him. And you definitely weren’t going to just sit around and take it.

“Yeah, how can I be like someone who looks like a Great Value streetlight?” You snap back. You both glare at each other, the grudge between you two already forming.

“Tsukki! We have to go, the bus is here.” A freckled, green-haired boy, Yamaguchi, who played as a pinch server today called out. 

“You’re lucky I have to leave otherwise I would have made someone cry.” He says with a scoff, turning to head out. 

“Anyone would cry looking at your face.” You quipped. You could almost see the steam coming out from his ears as he walked out of the gymnasium. 

“See! You guys are practically twins.” Kuroo said jokingly. You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms. 

“Is that all? Can I go home now?” He put his fist up to his chin and pretended like he was thinking. After a few moments, he lifted his pointer finger in the air.

“Ah! I got it! You can be our new club manager.” You couldn’t tell if he was serious or joking so you just stood there with a blank expression. 

_A club manager? Does he actually want me to be his club manager? I mean, yeah, I have no other activities after school but a club manager? Really? And I’d be his club manager too._

“Uh…” You slowly let out. 

“I was just kidding. I know you wouldn’t want to do that. Especially since you went as far as to cut your hair since you didn’t want to be anywhere near me.” He said with a mocking grin that vanished when you looked at him. You began to feel a bit guilty at his wording.

_Geez, he makes it sound like I despise him. He’s a nuisance but I wouldn’t use the word hate to describe how I feel about him._  
“Well, if that’s all, I’m leaving.” You nod at Kenma and he nods back. You just stare at Kuroo before giving in and sending a small nod his way too. He seemed way too eager to send it right back.

_______

You walked slowly on your way back home, still contemplating the ‘offer’ Kuroo gave you. Having nothing to do after school was boring so maybe being a club manager wouldn’t be so bad. Watching the volleyball match was fun so that would be a bonus for taking the position. The only downside was that Kuroo was on the team. 

_God, if he weren’t on it, I’d probably sign up right away. Ugh, and why’d he have to go and make me sound like the bad guy? What’s with that? Man, maybe cutting my hair was a bit much. Yeah, I don’t want him disturbing me but, I don’t necessarily hate him. Hmm… Maybe I should be the club manager to show that I don’t hate him. Maybe._

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Constructive criticism is very appreciated!


End file.
